


Bullied

by Munktoria



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Bullying, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munktoria/pseuds/Munktoria
Summary: A short story about Victoria getting bullied as Munkustrap finds a way for her to trust him.
Relationships: Munkustrap/Victoria (Cats)
Kudos: 4





	Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should continue this story. It's like the movie, but with a different plot twist.

One night in the streets of London, a car arrives at the junkyard as a rich, blonde hair lady wearing a hat and dress walks with a bag in her hand.

Apparently, there was a cat in the bag meowing to come out. Munkustrap hears the kitten's cries as he jumps up the window at the house where Jennyanydots owner lived in.

That woman just throws the bag into a dumpster and comes back to her car and drives out of there.

Munkustrap comes out to check on the kitten who was struggling to come out.

He comes closer as he heard a female kitten crying. She crotched till she heard someone touch the bag.

She flinches as she started moving around again. "Shh." Munkustrap whispers. "I'll get you out of there. You have to trust me."

He took out his claws and rips the bag to send the kitten free. She turns around to look at the gray tabby cat.

His brown eyes staring at hers, she slowly backs away till he says. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He reached out his hand, waiting for her hand to take his.

And so, she took Munkustrap's hand. "What's your name?" He asked.

Victoria stood at his face for a moment. "Victoria." She replied.

"I'm Munkustrap." He said. "I'm the protector of the Tribe. Would you like to see?"

Victoria smiles a little. "Sure." Munkustrap smiles back and decided to give her a tour around the London streets.

Suddenly, there were two other cats. One was a light cream brown and the other was a bluish-gray cat.

"What took you so long?!" A female asked angrily to Munkustrap. Her name was Demeter, alongside her best friend Cassandra.

Then, what the girls had realized is that Munkustrap was holding hands with a new cat. Demeter was outraged at him.

"Get your hands off her! What is wrong with you?!" She snaps.

Munkustrap puts his hand on Victoria's back and says. "Victoria, I'd like to introduce you to Demeter and Cassandra." Though his tone didn't seem excited, the girls didn't greet Victoria.

"Why is this Victoria here?" Cassandra asked Munkustrap.

"Does she have another name besides that one?" Demeter added.

Munkustrap's tone gets serious. "It's her first time being here. Why be so harsh on her?"

"Because she doesn't belong here." Cassandra crossed her arms.

Demeter takes a look at her appearance and says. "She's different. Why is she so white?”

"Cut it out!" Munkustrap's tone turns into anger.

"She might be a beast!" Cassandra added. Demeter gasps, shocked by her words.

"She's ugly!" Demeter agrees which made Victoria frown. The girls started laughing at her.

"Alright!" Munkustrap growled.

Suddenly, Victoria started crying and runs away. Munkustrap was not happy about this.

The girls continue to giggle, watching poor Victoria run off to the cemetery. Munkustrap follows after her while the girls were still giggling.

"That's where she should be better off! Dead!" Cassandra hollers out.

He makes it to the cemetery and sees Victoria crying at a tombstone. If only Munkustrap could get Victoria to trust him.

So, he sat next to her and places his hand on her back. She turned to look at Munkustrap's sad brown eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked. Munkustrap answers. "I see your struggle and it makes me very sad." He wipes away her tears with his fingers. "Don't cry Victoria. You are beautiful, just the way you are."

Victoria smiles as Munkustrap takes out his hand so she grabbed his. He gets her on top of a giant tombstone.

Music plays as Munkustrap twirled Victoria around and puts his hands onto her waist. They started their first dance, now that Munkustrap has gained Victoria's trust. She allows him to lift her up as she was smiling as he smiles back at her.

They embraced as they danced, with Victoria knowing that Munkustrap accepts her for who she was. She'll never let a single cat bully her again, for Munkustrap's compassionate nature has given her the strength and confidence to stand up for herself.


End file.
